Viajando con tigo
by Karly44
Summary: ¿que fue lo que paso? ¿tiempo? ¿distancia? ahora tienen mucho tiempo juntos ¿lograran decirse lo que sienten el uno por el otro? SoulXMaka
1. Empezando el viaje

**Viajar contigo…**

**Capitulo 1: empezando el viaje…**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece a mi pero espero que algún día si jaja comprare sus derechos quieran o no**

**Atención si prefieres el makaXkid no sigas leyendo esto o tus ojos explotaran jaja**

**No pienso ponerle lemon así que si eso buscan cambien de fic y si van a empezar a criticar que sean constructivas jaja na no es cierto pongan lo que quieran advierto que no soy muy buena para eso de las cosas románticas pero espero que sea de su agrado ya dejemos de hablar y comencemos de una vez**

(prov maka)

Nunca me había dado cuenta de que el cielo es tan azul hasta estos momentos, que hermoso es el cielo de death city. Será mejor que deje de divagar o llegare tarde a dar clase, tal vez es sorprendente que alguien como yo de clases en el shibusen simplemente ni yo me la creo, valla parecen tan lejanos esos días en que era técnica junto con soul y buscábamos la forma de que el se convirtiera en una guadaña mortal, lástima que eso fue hace mucho, ahora soul es el arma de shinigami sama… creo que hice un buen trabajo pero extraño su risa, su mal humor, sus quejas, creo que simplemente lo extraño…

La verdad extraño a todos no solo a soul, black star y tsubaki ahora son encargados de Japón como era de esperarse, kim y jaqueline se encargan de Inglaterra, ox en la india, incluso Crona no está ya en death city la última vez que supe de ella fue mandada al sur de América, solo está aquí kid liz y patty, a y claro soul, pero no lo veo creo que el ser el arma de shinigami sama le ha de gustar más que nada, ni siquiera me dirige la palabra cuando voy a la death room parecemos completos desconocidos….

(prov soul)

Jo estos últimos días no ha habido mucho que hacer y shinigami sama sigue con sus tontas bromas, como quisiera salir un momento, dar algunas vueltas en la motocicleta, ver a maka… ¿Por qué pienso en ella en estos momentos que me pasa solo es una mocosa que no supo madurar, aunque ahora que lo pienso yo tampoco la trate muy bien la última vez que estuvimos solos. Aun puedo ver su rostro y sus bellos ojos verdes haciendo un esfuerzo por no llorar, me siento como un idiota, porque la hice llorar, porque ni siguiera pude ser amable con ella, ahora ni siquiera la veo solo unas cuantas veces cuando shinigami sama la manda llamar, pero, ni siquiera me dirige la palabra, tal vez si yo le hablara ella voltearía a verme aun así no puedo decir ni una sola palabra cuando estoy cerca de ella no puedo pronunciar una sola palabra.

Esto es tan poco cool ni siquiera puedo salir a comer algo, tengo que aguantar la mala comida de este lugar, extraño la comida de maka,tenia no se que que siempre sabía bien aunque fueran puerros y eso que los detesto, tal vez solo me los comía por que maka se enojaba y me golpeaba si no lo hacía, maka al menos una vez me gustaría decirte algo, algo que siempre quise decir…

(prov normal)

Las clases en el shibusen habían ya acabado el sol no tardaba en ponerse y maka estaba dispuesta a irse a casa cuando recibió una orden de shinigami pero esta vez al parecer no era por una misión.

-ahora que querrá el shinigami sama dijo que no era urgente pero aun así…- la ahora profesora bajo la mirada y camino hacia la death room chocando con kid- lo siento kido_kun

-maka no es normal que andes tan distraída ¿tienes algo?- dijo el chico de ojos miel

-primero deberías preguntar como estoy- dijo enfurecida la chica

-lo siento pero no te enojes- dijo serio pero sincero- ¿vas a ver a mi padre?

- sí, pero dijo que no era nada urgente ¿tú sabes algo?- pregunto maka esperando que el joven shinigami le diera alguna razón.

-lo siento no sé nada, pero seguro es…- dijo inconcluso el shinigami dándose la media vuelta y empezando a caminar.

-¡hey, espera!- dijo algo molesta maka pero ya era tarde kid ya estaba bastante lejos como para fingir el no escucharla- no me la puedo creer, todos son iguales- dijo molesta y siguió su camino hasta la death room

Todo parecía normal, o al menos lo más normal que puede ser la death room, maka llego frente a shinigami sama, pudo observar que como siempre soul se encontraba de espaldas mirando el espejo de shinigami sama ignorándola completamente.

-¿me mando llamar shinigami sama?- dijo la rubia tan respetuosa como siempre

-¡hola, hola maka chan!- dijo con su tono burlesco y que es tan característico del shinigami- bueno seamos breves que de seguro estas cansada de dar clases yahoho, como sabes soul es mi arma desde hace ya 4 años, demo demo nunca ha tomado un tiempo fuera de aquí, así que quiero que ustedes dos vallan a hacer una ronda de inspección a las bases del shibusen que hay alrededor del mundo y me digan que hay de nuevo en cada una de ellas- informo el shinigami sama

-como usted diga shinigami sama- dijo la chica de ojos verdes

-¡espere un momento!- al fin se escucho la voz ronca de soul interfiriendo desde donde se encontraba parado- está diciendo que tengo un tiempo libre y lo debo pasar haciendo papeleo y con maka- dijo algo molesto soul

- a mí tampoco me hace gracia tonto- dijo maka sin cambiar la frialdad de su rostro

-vamos, vamos chicos se divertirán estoy seguro así que mañana parten a hacer esta misión entendido- concluyo shinigami sama

-como diga shinigami sama- dijeron al unísono maka y soul asiendo que estos se ruborizaran en especial la chica.

-bien soul puedes irte a casa hoy necesitaras estar descansado para su viaje de mañana- dijo shinigami sama

-¿pero quién será su arma mientras soul no está?- pregunto curiosa la chica rubia

-yo lo seré- dijo un más maduro spirit que justamente llegaba a la habitación

-papá- susurro maka sorprendida

-escúchame soul, si tocas a mi pequeña niña te matare escuchaste- dijo spirit muy serio hasta que un libro se le incrusto en la mitad de la cabeza

-ya no soy una niña- dijo maka sosteniendo el libro que el pelirrojo tenia incrustado

- vamos, vamos ya es tarde váyanse los dos- dijo un apresurado shinigami algo que en pocas ocasiones ocurría.

**Bien hasta aquí el primer capitulo **

**Espero que les haya gustado, como dije me costó un buen ya que no soy muy romántica sugerencias y comentarios sean bien venidos **


	2. Empezando el viaje parte2

**Viajar contigo…**

**Capitulo 2:**

**Hola, hola a todos espero que hayan disfrutado el primer cap por que aquí les traigo el segundo no soy muy romántica así que no m critiquen tan feo si no es lo que esperaban XP, na no es cierto comenten lo que quieran. Soul Eater no me pertenece y esto es un fic de fan para fans si compraste esto te estafaron completamente XP aunque dudo que pase.**

**Prov Maka**

¿Ya ha amanecido? Supongo que sí, hoy no puse el despertador ya que sabía perfectamente que no debía de dar clases hoy, tengo una misión de lo mas extraña tengo que viajar por todo el mundo visitando cada una de las bases del shibusen en puntos estratégicos y casi se me olvidaba no lo voy a hacer sola Soul estará ahí también, pero desde que se hizo el arma de shinigami sama no nos hablamos, aun recuerdo ese día a la perfección.

Soul y yo estábamos tan emocionados al fin habíamos recolectado las 99 almas de demonios en potencia y el alma de una bruja, habíamos tenido misiones una tras otra pero esta vez no había necesidad que soul las comiera, hasta que un día mi padre nos dijo que shinigami sama quería vernos en especial a soul, soul se había vuelto una de las mejores armas mortales y shinigami sama quería que fuese su arma, rápidamente me emocione había logrado mi objetivo y soul se volvería mas cool como él solía decir. Soul dijo que lo pensaría creí que el si quería ese puesto y que solo quería hacerse el interesante, ese misma noche cuando llegamos a casa tuvimos una fuerte discusión…

-y que vas a hacer soul, por que no aceptaste sin dudarlo, es una my buena oportunidad- comente mientras hacia los preparativos para la cena

-no lo entenderías- dijo soul con su ya acostumbrado desdén

-vamos no tienes por qué ponerte así, solo quiero saber- conteste

-lo que pasa es que tu quieres que acepte para probar que eres mejor que tu padre ¿no es cierto? Eres egoísta una plana tonta y fea egoísta- dijo soul sacándome de mis cabales a lo cual reaccione violentamente peleamos así durante horas no me percate que ya era más de las 2:00 am cuando soul termino la pelea de forma abrupta – está bien si eso es lo que quieres me largo pero nunca vuelvas a buscarme ni a dirigirme la palabra porque ni loco pienso contestarte o mirarte- dijo sol dirigiéndose a la puerta

-pues no me importa porque no quiero seguir relacionada con un bruto como tu- dije molesta mientras vi como soul ponía en su rostro no sé si una cara de confusión o desdén, ya que siempre ponía la misma cara para todo.

Una vez que salió me solté llorando, nunca me había sentido tan mal, porque había dejado ir a la persona más importante en el mundo para mí, me sentía una tonta por dejar ir así al hombre que yo…

**Prov normal**

Maka salió arreglada de su habitación con una maleta con cosas indispensables, ropa libros, pasta dental, cepillo, etc. Cuando paso por la sala noto a soul que aun seguía dormido en el sofá. Maka recordó que como se había cambiado de departamento ya no había una habitación para soul, pero no se sabe si lo que a la rubia le molesto era que soul siguiera dormido o que se sentía mal por no haber conservado el anterior departamento como había considerado muchas veces antes de mudarse con Blair.

-¿Quieres despertar de una buena vez?- dijo la ahora ya madura técnico

-como molestas sigues igual de gruñona que siempre- dijo el albino parándose con mucha lentitud y flojera

Maka no respondió al insulto que soul le acababa de hacer no quería pelear tan temprano y antes de iniciar el viaje.

-¿llevaras todo eso? Pregunto soul con desanimo

-¿Algún problema con eso?- dijo maka mientras veía a soul con una de esas miradas que matan

Inmediatamente soul supo que debía callarse o definitivamente maka clavaria uno de sus libros en la cabeza, así que decidió cambiar el tema lo más rápido posible.

-no, ninguno- soul volteo asía un lado para buscar algo diferente para conversar, pero lo único que pudo ver fueron los pechos de Blair la cual muy entusiasmada lo saludo.

-¡soul!- exclamo la chica gato mientras apretaba a soul contra su pecho- no sabría que venias que linda sorpresa miau.

Soul luchaba sin poder zafarse de aquella gatita mágica, aunque sabía que si lograba zafarse lo único que le esperaba era un buen maka shop, aunque él, como en el pasado, no tuviese la culpa.

Por fin todo se había calmado, por el momento, maka estaba lista para abandonar el apartamento pero solo se quedaba en la puerta, como esperando algo, o alguien. En esos momentos la rubia es aventada por Blair quien solo sonríe tiernamente como solo ella puede hacerlo. Ambos chicos se retiraron de la ciudad esperando volver pronto a sus vidas normales.

**Perdonen la tardanza pero la verdad no sé porque pero no podía sacar mas allá del prov de maka pero bueno aquí esta prometo que el próximo será más largo y más interesante y de una vez les aviso primera parada México y segunda parada Brasil! Ya verán cómo está el asunto. Espero que les gustase y enserio perdonen por la tardanza y por lo poco que desarrolle esto.**


	3. Nuestra visita a México

**Viajar contigo…**

**Capitulo 3:**

**Hola hola holita de Nuevo espero que estén disfrutando de la historia gracias por sus comentarios y como ya había dicho la primera parada es México ¿Por qué México? No solo porque es mi país si no por que como todos aquellos que hemos leído el manga sabemos que Death City esta en EEUUAA y el primer país que se me vino a la mente fue este XP bueno disfruten y como shinigami sama dice QUE SEA LO QUE DIOS QUIERA! **

Cuanto silencio rodeaba a la pareja que viajaba a la ciudad de México el primer lugar en la lista para recoger el papeleo correspondiente, ocasionalmente se escuchaba ojala no haya problemas o pásame tu basura, y un pequeño contacto de manos cuando el avión despego, ya que maka jamás en su vida había subido a un avión y el jalón del despegue hizo que esta se pusiera nerviosa y apretara la mano de soul mientras pasaba la sensación.

A pesar de haber sido técnico y arma, no había mucho tema de conversación entre ellos dos, tal vez por esto ni siquiera se miraban el uno al otro, o tal vez era porque simplemente no se hacían a la idea de volver a estar juntos. Pronto el avión aterrizaría y el capitán de este dio la bienvenida y las gracias por haber volado con ellos, nuevamente el avión hizo movimientos que hicieron que maka se volviera a poner nerviosa y apretar la mano de soul, el cual aunque parecía que no le dolía, ciertamente sentir las uñas de alguien más encajándose en tus manos no era nada bonito.

Ambos bajaron del avión y se dirigieron a la sala en la cual recogerían sus maletas y se encontrarían con alguien del shibusen esperándolos, así fue, tan solo coger sus maletas vieron un letrero con sus nombres quien los sostenía era un hombre aparentemente de su misma edad pelo castaño y ojos miel. Los jóvenes se acercaron a él:

-¿eres del shibusen?- pregunto soul adelantándose a las acciones de la rubia

- así es, me llamo Luis Ibáñez, pero díganme kuler me gusta más- dijo el joven mientras ayudaba a maka con su maleta- síganme los llevare a la base ahí podrán dormir, comer y salir si asó lo desean- dijo este mientras caminaba hacia la salida

Caminaron varias cuadras y llegaron a un edificio estilo colonial, en el camino kuler hablaba mucho con maka, lo que en el interior molestaba al alvino, pero este no quería expresarlo. Pronto estuvieron en sus respectivos cuartos y descansaron un poco. Maka leía uno de los libros que había empacado cuando de repente alguien toco a la puerta.

-ya voy- dijo maka mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta- a eres tu soul- dijo ella al ver al alvino frente a la puerta

-no crees que esto está demasiado silencio no hay nadie en los pasillos- dijo soul esperando a que la rubia dijera algo inteligente

- debe haber alguna misión o algo- dijo la rubia y después de unos minutos- ¿quieres que vallamos a ver?

-Como sea- dijo soul como si nada, aunque en el fondo era lo que quería

Caminaron por aquel edificio que parecía ser muy antiguo, hasta que vieron una luz encendida, se dirigieron hacia esta, en un cuarto pequeño que parecía ser una biblioteca por la cantidad de libros que ahí había. Pudieron ver al joven que los recogió en el aeropuerto hablando con una mujer de cabello rosado y ojos verdes que bestia con una blusa blanca con una falda negra hasta debajo de las rodillas.

-¿a ustedes son los que mando shinigami sama?- dijo la mujer acercándose a los jóvenes

- sí, soy Maka Abarn y el es soul eater- presentando a su ex guadaña

-Mucho gusto soy Karly- se presento la chica alejándose un poco

- queremos saber por qué no hay casi nadie en el edificio- dijo soul cortantemente

- a eso- contesto kuler- casi nadie trabaja aquí a muchos técnicos y armas no les gusta venir y los pocos que hay están en un festival cercano- comento el joven de pelo castaño

-entiendo- contesto maka- ¿y cuando podrán estar los papeleos de esta área?- pregunto la rubia esperando que ya estuviesen listos

-por desgracia el papeleo se retraso un poco pero mañana en la noche estará listo, espero- dijo la peli rosada

-¿Cómo que espero?- pregunto soul alterado

- lo lamento, pero así son las cosas- dijo la chica tratando de calmar a soul- pero que tal si por mientras disfrutan del festival- sugirió la chica

-no me parece mala idea- dijo maka con una sonrisa

-esplendido yo los llevare- tomo de la mano a maka y la llevo hacia el festival

-¿Qué tu no vas?- le pregunto karly al ver que el joven de ojos rojos se quedaba parado- no creo que debas dejar a tu novia con kuler, puede llegar a ser muy, amable con las chicas guapas- dijo con una sonrisa tierna

-¡ella no es mi novia!- grito exaltado soul, dejando ver su molestia por el comentario de la chica y salió detrás de de kuler y maka, a lo cual la chica solo rio.

Soul salió lo más rápido que pudo detrás de los chicos, era obvia su preocupación por maka que no noto como alguien chocaba con él y caía bruscamente al suelo. Al fijarse bien se dio cuenta que era una chica que de cierta manera le recordaba a la rubia. Rápidamente la ayudo y pregunto si estaba bien a lo que la chica tímidamente respondió que sí. A lo que no se dio cuenta que maka lo había visto comportarse tan amable con alguien y menos con quien ni siquiera conocía, lo que despertó un sentimiento de rencor o al menos solo quería verlo así.

-tonto soul- dijo maka susurrando a lo que el joven de cabello castaño respondió amablemente

-vamos no te pongas así- dijo con una sonrisa- alguien tan perfecta como tú no se merece a alguien que ni siquiera la voltea a ver- dijo bajo, mientras acercaba su rostro a la oreja de la chica de los ojos jade.

Maka no tardo en sonrojarse, casi al momento soul dejo ver nuevamente su cara de insatisfacción al ver que el chico que acababan de conocer quería quitarle a su chica, bueno no era su chica aun. Maka al ver las acciones de su antigua arma decidió jugarle duro así que en vez de alejase de Kulerkio decidió seguirle el juego.

Y así pasaron horas en las cuales soul veía como maka estaba "a gusto" con ese chico, que a su parecer solo intentaba hacerle daño, al menos eso creía, no, no lo creía, estaba cien por ciento seguro que ese chico solo estaba utilizando a maka. Así que puso a trabajar su cerebro e idear la forma que maka no se enamorara de alguien que no fuera él. Así paso molestando al castaño para que hiciera las cosas mal y maka terminara dándole uno de sus "maka Shop", pero a cada cosa que asía el alvino, maka siempre le daba la vuelta y terminaba consintiendo al castaño.

Si definitivamente maka era feliz al ver que soul se pusiera tan celoso por todo lo que ella hacía y el castaño empezaba a comprender la situación, así que esta vez lo hacía por algo diferente a lo que empezó siendo aunque le resultaba divertido ver las situaciones en las cuales se veía envuelto.

La noche ya era muy profunda así que los tres decidieron volver a la base donde soul esperaba impacientemente el poder descansar, aunque ya en su cama no pudo evitar pensamientos en los cuales maka se veía envuelta con el chico el cual ya le había sacado canas verdes. Por lo tanto decidió hacer algo para que eso no sucediera.

A la mañana siguiente maka se levanto temprano como ya era su costumbre y decidió ir a la cocina a hacer algo de desayunar pero al abrir la puerta algo o alguien cayó sobre sus piernas.

-¿soul?- dijo maka mientras veía que soul seguía dormido y no había sentido el golpe- soul, soul- dijo mientras intentaba que se despertara.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo adormilado mientras se levantaba y se estiraba.

-¿Qué hacías en la puerta? ¿Estuviste toda la noche ahí?-

-No, para nada- dijo este aunque sabía que era una gran mentira

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el comedor para poder desayunar algo, cuando llegaron descubrieron que había unos cuantos técnicos y armas más.

-Veo que ya se han levantado- dijo karly mientras se acercaba a ellos con una charola llena de comida- les prepare esto y les tengo buenas noticias el papeleo lo acabo de terminar esta mañana así que si quieren pueden quedarse sin preocupaciones

- ¡no me quedo ni de loco!- dijo soul realmente molesto al recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior

- lo siento pero aun nos quedan muchas paradas mas- dijo maka tratando de encubrir el escándalo de su ex arma

- entiendo, bueno pues desayunen y kuler los acompañara al aeropuerto

soul hizo una cara de pocos amigos, pero no le quedo de otra más que aguantarse el coraje, al cabo ya se iban

ya en el aeropuerto ambos chicos se despidieron de kuler el cual apenado se acercó a maka tomo su mano y la beso en ella.

-lamento si le cause algún problema- dijo este mientras se dirigía a soul

Ambos chicos subieron al avión terminando su visita en México.

** bien aquí esta e 3 cap espero que les haya gustado y creo que si me exedi con el pobre de soul prometo hacer sufrir a maka, tal vez, en un futuro, en otro fic, no lo sé XP saludos cuídense y próxima parada Brasil! XP**

**Soul eater no me pertence pero algún día si lo hará XP **

**Karly y Kuer son de mi creación y de un amigo, personajes en Soul Eater Akai sora mas información leer dicho fic en esta misma cuenta **


End file.
